My Forever Friend
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Kendall comforts Logan after he is scared by a movie and reminded of being bullied in the past.


**I feel like I just keep walking off the face of the Earth and ignoring you guys all the time :( **

**Kogan cuddles to make up for it! n_n**

"Turn it off...turn it off!" Logan wailed from behind a blanket he was using to cover his eyes from a creepy film Kendall decided to watch with him. He felt his heart sink when he realised that he sounded like a total baby. The raven-haired-teen got up, wiping under his eyes for tears and tossing the quilt to the ground. Being completely humiliated, he headed for his bedroom, but was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder midway there.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, sympathy present in his voice.

"I...nothing, Kendall."

"You can tell me anything. I _am _your best friend, after all."

Logan bit his lip nervously, "I just...don't really like...horror films. I'm such a wuss, I know."

"You are not a wuss, Logan. Not everyone likes scary movies." Kendall sighed softly, feeling like this was partially his fault, "I should've asked you first anyways."

"I would've lied..." Logan crossed his arms, "You know I hate sounding weak."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Logie Bear. It's okay to have fears..."

"It's not okay when those fears give you nightmares and make you afraid of the dark." The shorter teen pouted.

"The movie's going to give you nightmares...?" Kendall questioned sadly.

"No." Logan mumbled.

"...and make you afraid of the dark?"

Logan shook his head again, "I wasn't...I wasn't talking about myself before."

Kendall knew he was lying, though.

"Let's try this again." The blonde began, "Do you think you'll have nightmares...?"

A very stubborn Logan replied with "no" again in a firm voice. He secretly envied Kendall for being so strong. The older boy never was afraid of silly things. He didn't still have a stuffed animal from his childhood, or a nightlight. He was strong and mature...two things Logan knew he wasn't. The last thing he needed was for Kendall to think he was even more of a baby than he must've already thought.

"Logan...?"

"W-What...?"

Kendall placed a gentle hand to Logan's shoulder when he noticed the smart teen's glassy eyes. Whenever Logan cried it felt like someone was ripping his heart out. He cared for him like an older brother, so naturally, seeing him sad made him sad too. "Logie...what's wrong...?"

Logan shook his head, sniffling, "You must think I'm such a loser. Why do you even hang out with me?"

"Because you're funny and kind and always there for me. I enjoy your company and I have for these past six years..."

"You deserve someone better. Face it, Ken...you're popular and athletic, you always have a hot girlfriend and then there's me...a total dork with no other friends besides you, James, and Carlos. I can't play sports or get dates or..."

Kendall cut Logan off, "...but you do make me smile all the time. You took care of me when I had food poisoning and helped me pass Biology. You cheered me up when I found out Rachel was cheating on me... you're an amazing friend, Logan."

"I make you smile all the time..." He asked in slight disbelief.

"More than anyone else." Kendall grinned, taking Logan's hand and walking back over to the sofa. He flicked the film off and sat down, patting the space next to him for Logan to lay down.

Logan still wore a sad expression as he peered up at Kendall's face and looked into his emerald green eyes, "I want to believe you...but it's hard."

"Why...? It shouldn't be..."

"When you have people telling you that you're a worthless loser everyday...it's hard to believe otherwise." He responded sadly.

"Oh Logie..." Kendall sighed, upset that he didn't realise earlier.

"Why does everyone bully me? What have I ever done to them?" Logan questioned in a tiny voice.

"I don't know, Logan, but I wish they'd stop."

"They never do...they never e-ever d-do..." By the end of his sentence, Logan found himself actually crying for real. He didn't fight it this time. Tears spilled from his cocoa brown orbs and trickled down his pale cheeks. Kendall pulled him onto his lap and rubbed circles on his back while he sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay..." Kendall cooed softly to his best friend, "They're just mean people who's opinion don't matter."

"S-S-Still h-h-hurts like h-hell." Logan mumbled into Kendall's chest.

"I know...I know..."

"You d-don't. E-Everyone l-l-love you..." Logan replied, sadness in his voice.

"Things will be different from now on, Logan." Kendall explained, "I won't let anyone lay a hand on you, I promise."

"Y-You d-do...?"

"I pinky promise." Kendall held out his pinky and smiled softly at Logan who linked their fingers together.

"Thanks, Kendall." He grinned.

The blonde beamed, "It's really no problem...I don't want _my _Logie Bear getting hurt or upset anymore."

"I'm _your_ Logie Bear?" He asked, giggling.

"Of course! No one else is allowed to call you that!" Kendall replied, laughing.

"Fair enough...um...Kendall...can I stay with you tonight...?"

"Sure thing." Kendall smiled, pulling Logan closer to him and nuzzling the smaller teen. Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth, "Comfy?" Kendall asked.

"Mhm..very." He grinned contently and snuggled up against the older boy's body.

Kendall chuckled at how happy and peaceful his friend looked, "I'm glad."

"Thanks for not giving up on me." Logan finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seemed fazed by how I'm not exactly like your...typical friends. It just means a lot." Logan responded.

"I could never stop hanging out with my best friend just because he was a little different." Kendall answered sincerely, "You mean the world and more to me."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're the only person who I know really cares about me. James and Carlos do...but not like you. You'd give up your life for me..."

"I would." Logan added simply, "Only because I know you'd do the same for me."

"Yup." Kendall nodded, "I love you, Logie Bear."

"I love you too, Kendall." Logan felt tears in his eyes again, but this time they were the happy kind, "I love you my wonderful best friend...my first and only best friend..."

"Your friend who will be there with your for the rest of your life..." Kendall promised, pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead, as the raven-haired-teen fell asleep in his arms.

**Hopefully you found that cute :) thanks for reading!**

**Peaceskies!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
